Four Layers
by nellie12
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are best friends and roommates in NYC. When stress levels get high, Kurt finds himself having to cheer up his usually laid back, happy go lucky buddy. A one-shot of a prompt from a milestone reviewer :


**Four Layers**

_A/N: I sat here for ten minutes trying to come up with a title. Good grief. _

_Anyway, hi everyone! Here is the one-shot I promised _bluecharlotte, _better known as the two hundredth reviewer of **Sweat**. Her prompt went a little something like this:_

_ [Blaine and Kurt are living together in New York and they're both in college. Blaine is really upset or anxious about something when he gets back to their apartment and ends up snapping at Kurt or being a jerk - asshole. Of course, Kurt realizes he doesn't mean it and calms him down. I don't care how he does it, whether it involves cuddling, sex, whatever-but however he does it, it makes Blaine forget about his day and feel better.]_

_Okay. This ended up with an M rating, but it isn't... how should I phrase it... hardcore lol. Um... and I made them friends instead of a couple. Hope you don't mind._

_I hope you enjoy it_ bluecharlotte,_ and other readers as well. :)_

* * *

The alarm clock sounded. Kurt groaned, rolling over to silence it. He sat up in bed and stretched, cracking his neck and coupling it off with an obnoxious yawn. It was still dark out, but that was the beauty of having to get up at 5 in the morning during the winter time in New York. Your day began before the sun's day did. Oh joy.

Kurt stumbled to his feet sleepily, feet fighting their way into his slippers, and proceeded to make his way out of his cozy bedroom.

Of course, there in the kitchen bright eyed and bushy tailed was his best friend since high school, Blaine Anderson, humming the lyrics to something while pouring a bowl of Cap'n Crunch. He was already dressed and ready to go; perfectly ironed suit on, red and blue striped tie, hair gelled to death, way too bright a smile for this time of morning.

The two boys used to board together at a private school in Ohio named Dalton Academy. It was like a home away from home to them, and the years spent there were some of the best. But both acknowledged that they wanted something better than what they had in Ohio, and set their sights higher. So when Kurt applied to schools like NYADA and FIT at the beginning of senior year, Blaine found himself applying to state universities of New York as well. Their friends often teased them for being attached at the hip, but who cared? Who better to discover a big city like New York with than your best friend, right?

There was a huge party thrown by Blaine's parents when the boy got into NYU, and Kurt showed up with his acceptance letter to the Fashion Institute to make their night that much better. They got an apartment in the city and agreed to room together, pretty much bringing them to where they were now.

Living with Blaine wasn't too bad. He wasn't a slob or anything, like Kurt's roommate at Dalton. He did have a habit of singing in the shower rather loudly but at least it sounded nice. And while Kurt found that he pretty much hated every guy Blaine dated, he didn't bring them over much.

It's not why you think. Blaine's boyfriends were always stupid, rude, and immature. And Kurt's may've had a crush on his best friend in high school, but c'mon, who didn't?

It was weird that they were best friends, Kurt often thought. They seemed to be polar opposites at time. Blaine was always awake before him, his day long started before Kurt even rolled out of bed, and at night when they tried to hang out or watch something together, Blaine would be out like a light before the movie hit its climax, leaving Kurt wide awake and looking for something to keep him entertained. And like now for breakfast, Kurt usually went for something like honey bunches of oats if he had to settle for cereal, while Blaine claimed he hated any cereal that wasn't childish with a cartoon character on the box, opting for something with marshmallows in it or chocolaty pebbles.

Kurt plopped down at the kitchen table and rested his head on folded arms. He could hear his friend laughing at him but decided to ignore it. He was too tired to even quip back an intelligent insult right now.

"Grown up cereal?" Blaine asked, grabbing another bowl.

"Yes, please," Kurt mumbled into the table, not even trying to move. The good thing about this was that it was the last day of the winter semester. Then he would be free to start celebrating the holidays.

Blaine hummed happily, pouring some orange juice into a glass cup and carrying everything over to his best friend. He nudged Kurt who had fallen asleep at the table a couple times, and the man sat up with a groan.

"Eat your food, sleepy head."

Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbing the spoon and dipping a bit of the cereal out. A message alert caused his phone to vibrate and he looked to his left, picking the phone up instead.

_**Good morning. Huge favor. :) –Mike**_

_Finn must've offered my services to bake something, _Kurt thought. He typed out a response and pressed send, tiredly looking back over to his food.

_**Good morning, Mikey. How can I help you? –Kurt**_

_**As you know, Tina's birthday party is tomorrow night. The caterer fell through though, so if you could make a four layer Asian chocolate cake, you'd be greatly appreciated. And you'd be my child's godfather. –Mike **_

"Asian chocolate cake?" Kurt said out loud as he read it. "How—why does it have to be Asian? I can't even bake Asian style, if that's what you call it."

"Are you talking to Mike?" Blaine questioned, brewing some coffee.

Kurt smirked as he typed. "What gave it away?"

His friend laughed and joined him at the table.

_**I can make you a four layer regular chocolate cake. I'm not experienced in the art of Asian bakery. –Kurt**_

_**You just include Asian spices, man. It's not that much of a difference. –Mike**_

_**And who's supposed to travel to China town? I have two finals today. –Kurt**_

_**You win. But you can't be god daddy so don't ask. –Mike**_

Kurt rolled his eyes at the message and placed his phone down, hurrying with his food before the cereal got soggy. He hated soggy cereal.

"So are you going to wish me luck today?" Blaine asked, smiling as he adjusted his tie. Kurt smiled widely.

"Do I even have to? You have that interview in the bag. The internship is as good as yours, Blaine."

"I don't know," the hazel eyed man responded. "There are tons of qualified students going for it. I'd be lucky if they ever remember my name afterwards."

Kurt sat back in his seat as he chewed, trying to swallow before speaking in attempt to not be rude. "You'll get it. We'll go to Tina's birthday party tomorrow night and celebrate, because this time next year you will be employed with one of the most recognized recording companies in the world. K pumpkin?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, scooping up some Cap'n Crunch. "Don't call me that."

"Whatever, pumpkin." Kurt smiled, nudging his friend under the table with the toe of his slipper. "I need to get washed up and dressed though, so I can get on the J train before rush hour."

His friend nodded with a distant look on his face, speaking before Kurt could get away. "Will Jason be at that party tomorrow? Are you even still seeing him?"

Kurt shook his head no. "I'm not sure if he'll come. I mean he's friends with Mike and Tina, but we aren't seeing each other anymore. I thought I told you…"

Blaine seemed to lighten up, but shook his head. "You didn't tell me anything."

"Maybe you were asleep," Kurt said thoughtfully, placing the glass to his lips. Blaine stared before realizing he was staring, and then looked away.

"Maybe I was."

"If you bring that Paul guy, Blaine, I might not show up." Kurt warned playfully with a grin.

His friend wore a suspicious smirk, eyes thinning as he glanced over at Kurt. "Why do you hate every guy I date?"

"Because you are horrible at picking boyfriends." Kurt said obviously. "You can pick a best friend perfectly, but all of your boyfriends are either douchebags or arrogant jerks."

Blaine shook his head, laughing at Kurt's words. "Paul isn't either of those."

"If you say so." he sipped his orange juice and shrugged, grinning at Blaine's suspicious look. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just wondering," Blaine said, drinking his as well, "wondering if that was the only reason?"

Kurt gave a suspicious look of his own. "Yes…"

"Okay."

"What else would it be?"

"Nothing," Blaine smiled, regretting saying anything at all. "Nothing, Kurtie."

….

The day went well enough. Kurt woke up after his two cups of coffee at their apartment, and the one he got from Starbucks. He walked into his classes and practically obliterated his finals. He even overheard one of his professors mumbling something about showing a couple designs from his portfolio to the beautiful people over at Dolce to another professor. If you're assuming Kurt almost lost his shit in the middle of the room, you'd be correct.

He got home after considering traveling an extra 40 minutes to go to China town for the spices for Tina's _Asian cake, _but decided against it. He wasn't _that _happy. And besides, he wanted to be there when Blaine gave him the good news about his internship.

Placing the items he did buy for his baking on the kitchen counter, Kurt headed off to his bedroom to get into something a little more comfy. He considered calling Rachel and Mercedes and gushing about his day, but ended up heading into the living room and relaxing for a while. Gushing at the party the next day would be even more fun.

The clock read 6:43 PM. That meant reruns of _Real Housewives_ were on. Watching reruns were totally anticlimactic, but it would do until he was ready to start baking.

Maybe fifteen minutes later, Blaine trudged his way into their two bedroom apartment, tugging off his scarf and coat and kicking off his shoes. Kurt gave him a curious look, trying to read the face of the young man he knew for years. Blaine's countenance was blank as he came over to the couch and sat down, not really looking to say hello.

Kurt sat up and observed the body language of his best friend. He draped himself over the couch with a huff, one hand on his forehead, elbow resting on the arm of the couch as he stared at the ceiling blankly. Kurt would usually result to throwing things when Blaine put his feet on him, but right now he let them rest there. It was obvious something was wrong. Out of the four years they'd been sharing this place, Blaine never walked in without a smile after seeing Kurt.

"So are we going to talk about it?"

"Worst day ever. That's all."

Kurt patted his best friend's legs in what he hoped to be a comforting way. "What made today the worst day ever?"

"Everything."

Kurt nodded, responding sarcastically. "Thanks for clearing that up for me." It wasn't his intention to come off insensitive but this always happened when they tried to talk about things Blaine didn't want to particularly talk about.

He continued to watch TV, knowing that cake was waiting for him a room away, but not wanting to leave his apparently depressed friend alone. Another rerun came on and he decided to sit there a while more. If Blaine wanted to talk, he would.

"I got there on time," Blaine began. _That was quick, _Kurt thought. "I got there on time and had all my references. I looked nice, I hope. There were a bunch of other students in the waiting area but they looked nervous as hell. I was confident. I could do this, at least I thought."

Kurt listened closely, waiting for the moot point of this story. There had to be one for Blaine to look all upset. "So I waited, maybe 15-20 minutes, for the next person to come out. It wasn't who I was expecting at all… I thought we left this guy back in Ohio. We've been here four years, Kurt, and I've never seen him once in passing—"

"Who was it?"

"Smythe."

"Sebastian Smythe?" Kurt asked, a bit taken aback. "Your ex, Sebastian Smythe?"

"He's the only Smythe I know."

"Since when is he in New York?"

For Kurt to say he hated Sebastian Smythe would be an understatement. He and Blaine dated back in the days when Kurt was crazy in love with his best friend, and Sebastian knew it. He'd do everything humanly possible to rub their relationship in Kurt's face, but Blaine never saw that. To him, back in those days at least, Sebastian could do no wrong.

By the time they broke up, Kurt had somebody and was well over his puppy infatuation with his best friend.

"I don't know, but it must've been a while. He shook hands with the interviewer, and I heard them laughing, joking about keeping in touch with one another, and one of those 'tell your father I said hello' type of things. Sebastian saw me and smiled, grinned even, winking and sauntering over. He's even more of a prick then he was back then."

"I tried to tell you," Kurt mumbled under his breath, hoping Blaine hadn't heard him. Apparently not.

"He said best of luck, even though he already had the internship in the bag."

Kurt frowned, finding himself wanting to go find that asshole and punch him in the face. Not that he was a violent person or anything.

"So of course, I let that get to me… I don't know why. But I went in there, and all my confidence was shot. I bumbled my way through all the questions and I don't even remember half of the things I was asked or half of the shit that was said."

Kurt was quiet, not really knowing what to say. A nervous Blaine? In all of his years of knowing him, he had yet to come into contact with one of those. The Blaine he knew was confident, captain of the fencing team, lead singer of the Warblers, the guy with the award winning smile and heart of gold.

"I wouldn't give up hope yet, Blaine." Kurt tried to be encouraging. "You don't know the results. Sebastian probably just said that to get into your head."

"Well it worked." Blaine adjusted himself on the couch, removing his legs off of his roommate's lap. "I wasn't good enough for that internship anyway."

"You were more than good enough," Kurt responded. "Stop being so negative—"

"I'm not being negative! I'm being honest." Blaine stood up and went towards the back, walking in the direction of their rooms. Kurt watched him and shook his head, deciding to give the man a few minutes to cool off before offering his sentiments any further. He curled up on the couch and turned up the television, listening to the ridiculous but overly entertaining dialogue coming from the television screen.

It wasn't long before his best friend was joining him at the couch again. Blaine took a seat, still wearing that aggravated face he was before leaving. He ditched the suit for a comfy pair of sweat pants, a long sleeved t-shirt, and some Spongebob socks. Kurt stared at him for a moment, wondering if he should say something, before looking back at the screen.

"So how was your math final?"

"Fine."

"Oh," Kurt said. "Mine went well too. I hope at least."

"Hmm." Blaine replied, sounding uninterested.

Kurt paid his attitude no mind. "Yeah."

They sat there watching TV. Kurt knew Blaine must've been out of it because by now they would have been wrestling for the remote. Their taste in television shows was another thing that was totally different.

"I don't know who told her it was a good idea to wear a black purse with brown shoes. I could understand if this was public access TV but this is actually cable television. Everyone is watching. And they call themselves her friend. Unbelivab—"

"Kurt. Can you please stop talking? I don't give a shit about her purse or her shoes or any fucking thing. I just want to sit here in peace and quiet!"

Kurt turned to face his friend and saw that Blaine already had a regretful face. Blaine threw his face into his hands, shaking his head and breathing out. Kurt could only look at him.

"I'm sorry." the dark haired man mumbled. "I'm so fucking sorry. You did nothing, Kurt."

Blaine finally looked up, catching blue eyes with his own. Kurt smiled softly.

"I know. It was a long day—"

"It was," Blaine said, "but shit, I had no right to talk to you like that. You're the only one that's here for me right now and I… fuck…"

"Can we get your mind off of things?" Kurt stood up with a smile, holding his hand out. Blaine gave him a curious look.

"What're we doing?"

"Baking a cake for Tina."

Blaine wanted to protest but still felt like shit for being an asshole to his best friend. And who knew, maybe a little time in the kitchen would help him forget how bad of a day it was. He allowed Kurt to drag him into the kitchen and watched as his friend started digging around in the pots.

"Fine."

….

The oven was preheated. They had a large bowl, sugar, flour, cocoa, baking powder, the necessities. Blaine, under Kurt's instruction, began to stir everything together. He kept saying he needed to text Tina and apologize in advance for poisoning her at her own birthday party, but Kurt promised everything would go perfect.

They added in eggs, milk, oil and vanilla. Kurt measured everything and let Blaine feel involved by pouring in and mixing. Eventually, they had the batter for the first layer in the oven and began working on the next one. Blaine leant back against the counter and watched Kurt cleaning out the bowl with his index finger before giving the batter a taste.

"Not bad, Anderson," he smiled, giving his friend a wink. "You want?"

Blaine smiled, grabbing the bowl and taking a swipe of the chocolaty batter on his finger as well. He placed it to his lips and sucked it off with a nod of approval, glancing up at Kurt and finding his best friend's eyes locked on his lips. He licked them subconsciously and cleared his throat, making Kurt come back down to earth.

"Um… so…"

"So, yeah," Kurt took the bowl and headed to the sink, "my mother used to let me lick the batter off of the mixer. She was the best at this—I don't think there was anything she couldn't bake, you know."

Blaine nodded as his friend cleaned out and dried the bowl. "I know I always say this but I wish I could've met her."

Kurt turned around and smiled. "So. One layer down, three to go."

Blaine nodded, walking back over to the ingredients. "Two cups of sugar," he said, pouring it into the bowl, "and a cup and three quarters of flour," he began measuring everything, "see, I can do it."

Kurt laughed, "I'm proud of you."

Time passed quickly. Blaine and Kurt had three layers of the cake ready, and had spent the time in waiting discussing everything else that happened during the day. Kurt ended up telling Blaine about what he heard his professors saying, but told him not to get too excited in case Dolce & Gabbana decided his designs were hideous. Blaine pushed that thought away, explaining that no one could deny the talent of Kurt Hummel, and that he'd be in the front row of his fashion shows in the near future. Kurt only rolled his eyes in a way that made Blaine bite his lip, until he noticed he was biting his lip, and then he stopped biting his lip.

He hoped all of those feelings from high school weren't coming back. The ones where he was madly in love with Kurt and Kurt only saw him as a friend. He was so pathetic back then… and okay… he was pathetic now. He still felt the same way.

"So…" Kurt began, bringing the bowl over for the final time. "How are we feeling now?"

"Baking is very therapeutic," Blaine said with a smile. "I think I should let you stick to it because I pretty much suck, though."

"You do not," Kurt said with a smile, checking for his frosting. "You are rather good for a beginner."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Would someone that's good at baking miss the bowl completely?"

Kurt looked over at his roomie curiously. "What are you talking about, silly—"

A cloud of flour flew its way onto Kurt's clothing. Blaine grinned, looking at his friend's black t-shirt covered in white powder and shook his head. "Rookie mistake."

Kurt took a deep breath and sighed. "You know what. I'll let you have that one, Blaine. I promise you that if it happens again I am kicking your ass."

Blaine laughed and apologized with what appeared to be sincere eyes. "It won't happen again."

They mixed everything in once more until the batter was smooth and lump free. Kurt smiled at their soon to be success. "It looks like in about half an hour we'll be finished—"

This time, baking soda hit his face. Kurt yelped, wiping the substance from his eyes and glaring at Blaine who was laughing over by the refrigerator.

"You look hot with white stuff on your face, Kurt."

Kurt smirked at his stupid, immature best friend before grabbing a handful of flour and flinging it in the boy's direction. Blaine giggled, dodging most of it, but he didn't dodge the egg that was cracking over his chest the very next second.

Kurt laughed now, doing a quick dance before running to hide behind the kitchen table. He heard Blaine scatter over to their ingredients and knew he was sure to retaliate.

"You can't get mad because you started it," Kurt said with a laugh, finding refuge behind a chair. Blaine grabbed an egg and walked over to him, and Kurt squealed, running away and around the island. "Stop chasing me! We're even."

"But this whole thing was so I'd feel better," Blaine smiled, watching a floured up Kurt prance around the kitchen with that beautiful smile on his face, "I feel better when I throw food at you."

"You won't feel better when my foot meets your nuts, darling." Kurt found himself back at the counter and picked up two eggs as ammunition. "Now put your egg down or you get two."

Blaine smiled, admitting defeat. He put his egg down on the table and held his hands up in surrender.

"Now come over here," Kurt said with a grin.

"You're going to cheat." Blaine answered suspiciously, not really moving.

"Am not," Kurt put one of his eggs back in the carton, "and I'm upset that you don't trust me."

Blaine walked over, hands still in the air. Kurt smiled, putting the other egg back and turning back towards the counter. Blaine finally reached where he was and stood behind him, his chest pressed into his best friend's back. "So what now?"

"Now we clean up I guess."

Blaine shook his head. "I didn't sign up for clean up."

"I forged your name. Now c'mon."

He huffed, looking around at the messy kitchen. "I don't know how I let you get me into these things."

Kurt dipped his finger into the batter and took a taste. "Hmm… a little too sweet. What did you do?"

Blaine turned into a sassy diva, placing both hands on his hips. "What do you mean _me_?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he went to adjust it. "Shut up."

Blaine walked off and came back with the Swiffer to clean up all the flour and baking soda from the floor. He glanced up to see Kurt tasting again and took a moment to really look. His friend's lips were wrapped around his fingers in an innocent way, but that meant nothing to Blaine's cock apparently. And the guy had the nerve to lick the rest of it off his thumb.

"So much better." Kurt said more to himself than to Blaine. He smiled as he checked on the current cake in the oven and turned back around to find Blaine staring at him strangely.

"What's wrong, Blainey?" he questioned, beginning to put some of the things away. Blaine only shook his head.

"I'm fine. Um… let me taste."

Kurt smiled. "Sure."

Blaine placed the Swiffer down and walked over to the sink, washing his hands. He came back to the batter and dipped his finger in, lifting it to his lips before smirking and dabbing it across Kurt's face.

"Sucker," he laughed, pointing at his best friend. Kurt smiled, nodding his head because he actually fell for this, before dipping his own finger in and dolloping it onto Blaine's nose.

"You look cute now."

"I didn't look cute before?"

"Not really."

Blaine laughed, nudging his friend in the shoulder. Kurt smiled, trying to get it all off of his face.

"You missed a spot."

"Shut up."

"No, really," Blaine smiled, "right on your—on the corner of your lips."

Kurt licked his lips but still missed it, and Blaine used the pad of his thumb to slowly wipe it away, not failing to notice Kurt's eyes locked on him while he did.

"There."

He pulled away and looked at the chocolate batter, holding it to his lips and tasting it, sucking lightly on his thumb.

"It tastes pretty good."

Kurt gulped, nodding his head. "Y-Yeah."

Blaine grabbed a hand towel and wiped his nose. Kurt watched, trying to process what this was. It wasn't really anything they had done in the six years they were friends, no. Sure, they played around all the time, but this was something totally different.

"Did I get it all?"

Kurt nodded. "Um… yeah. Yeah. I'm going to put everything away and shower. Can you watch the oven for me?"

Blaine nodded an answer. "I'm going to clean up out here. Um… so there's about fifteen minutes left. Do I just take it out?"

Kurt laughed, "Yes, Blaine."

His best friend gave him a totally adorably, sexy, unfathomably delicious smile, and Kurt sighed at the sight.

"And then put the new batter in right?"

"Unless that's too much for you?"

"Don't tease," Blaine said with a grin, "You're just jealous I've been baking for a few hours and already I'm better than you."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

Kurt scoffed. "If I wasn't in here with you, the whole damn building would've been burnt down by now."

Blaine lifted an eyebrow, a sarcastic smirk on his lips, "Is that so?"

"It's so, dear."

"So then I guess I can't let you leave?"

Kurt exhaled, feeling Blaine pushing him back towards the kitchen table. He had a firm pair of hands on his hips that lifted him up when they reached it, and before he knew what was even happening, Blaine was in between his legs and his hands were on his best friend's shoulders.

"Why aren't you pushing me away?" Blaine whispered breathily into his ear.

That was a damn good question.

Kurt actually felt himself wrapping his arms around Blaine as the man breathed against the jaw, anticipating an answer. This was probably a horrible idea. They couldn't do this, right? It was just because Blaine had a long day, and Kurt was here. He was his best friend and he was always there, and now, Blaine was… confused. Yeah, Blaine was confused. Or Blaine was just screwing with him… nope… those were his lips kissing his jaw. This was really happening.

"I don't know why." Kurt said, holding in a moan at the feeling of Blaine's hands slipping underneath his shirt and caressing the smooth skin of his lower back. "W-What are you doing?"

He could feel Blaine smiling against his skin and took a deep breath.

"What I've wanted to do since we were sixteen," Blaine answered, kissing him along the jaw again, "but I didn't want you to hate me. Do you hate me for this?"

Kurt shook his head fervently, wrapping his legs tighter around Blaine's waist. His friend pulled him closer against him by the hips, so that they were pressed against each other.

"So can I kiss you?" Blaine whispered in his ear. It sounded extremely nervous.

So this is what it felt like to meet nervous Blaine.

The man pulled back to look into a pair of blue eyes he was crazy about, and Kurt smiled.

"I wanted to do this when we were sixteen too," Kurt whispered, and could almost see the nerves leaving his friend's body. "So, yes. Kiss me."

Blaine listened, not regretting a minute of it. He moved in slowly, sure to capture every feeling of every second. When their lips finally touched, he felt like melting at the contact. It was everything he ever imagined. Kurt's lips were soft and sweet. He tasted like chocolate from their earlier shenanigans, and Blaine noticed Kurt was smiling against his lips. He opened his eyes, afraid that the other man wasn't enjoying this as much as he was, but Kurt pulled away and reassured him.

"It's just that usually I'd want to kill you for getting egg on my clothing but I'm finding it so hard to be mad at you right now…"

Blaine laughed himself. "I'm sorry, correct me if I'm wrong, but you threw the egg and got me messy, so you indirectly got it on yourself, Sherlock."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Insulting me does not get you any further."

Blaine's hands tightened at the small of his back at the words. "Further?" Blaine asked, smiling. "Do tell."

His eyes rolled back when Kurt moved forward a little, rubbing his half hard cock against Blaine's. "Does that explain?"

Blaine grunted, nodding his head and capturing Kurt in another kiss. He ran his tongue along Kurt's lower lip, silently requesting entrance, and slipping it in when Kurt parted his lips. Their tongues met for the first time and it was amazingly fantastic. Kurt moaned as Blaine dominated the kiss, and Blaine moaned when Kurt moved forward again, tightening his grasp on the man and grinding forward himself.

Their movements became frantic. Their kisses became sloppy. Kurt started sucking on Blaine's bottom lip as the man pressed forward, rubbing their cocks together at a perfect tempo. He could Kurt's hands digging his back, encouraging him more, and squeezed Kurt's ass as response.

"How does it feel?" Blaine asked against Kurt's lips before kissing him again. Kurt tightened his legs feeling himself growing closer to his orgasm.

"Mmm… so good… so good, Blaine…"

Blaine exhaled through his nose, speeding up his actions. "I don't think I'm gonna last…"

Kurt moaned, pulling Blaine closer to him, "Come with m-me… _Blaiineee_…"

It was safe to say the sound of his name rolling off the lips of his best friend who he was madly in love with was enough to send him over the edge. He came with a whimper, biting down on Kurt shoulder as they both rode it out, slowly moving against one another.

Kurt fell back against the table with a long breath, smiling to himself. Normally come in his pants wouldn't be something that'd make him happy, but now… it was different for … reasons.

"It smells great in here." Kurt said, taking in the aroma of cocoa. Blaine finally caught his breath and looked at his best friend and roommate lying down on the table, his shirt hiked up around his navel.

"We just… did things… and you can only talk about how good the cake smells?"

"We're both grown men and you refer to this as 'did things'?"

Blaine smiled, shrugging coyly.

Kurt smiled, shaking his head at his friends. "I guess we should talk about this, huh?—Wait,"

Blaine looked over at him expectantly. "What's wrong?"

Kurt's smile slowly fell from his face. "What about… what about Paul? Aren't you with him?"

Blaine smiled, shaking his head no. "No, we went on one date and I brought him to that one party where you two met. That was it, though. I just didn't say anything because I like seeing you jealous."

Kurt stared at the smug smile on his best friend's stupid face and picked up the egg that Blaine put down earlier, sitting back up and crashing it against Blaine's forehead. Blaine stood there with his mouth hanging open and Kurt laughed, pushing him away and hopping down.

"I'm going to shower. It's time to check on the cake."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading!_


End file.
